


不要拒绝那只蝴蝶

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 迷糊的嬉笑中 Harry 又说他想要重归于好，不是要他们最初形影不离像糖浆那样在公众面前也敢黏糊糊好。Harry 说他只是想要他的举动能得到 Louis 的认同，牵手，亲吻，拥抱，盈满爱意的眼神，不要拒绝它们，不要拒绝他。或他们分手，要放下，做互利朋友，但 Louis 和 Harry 都知道谁都没有放下，他们又走到了一起。现实向，或现实兼容向？
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	不要拒绝那只蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 写作动机/灵感是 DEAN 的《Howlin' 404》时。以前不喜欢，今天循环了一早上。
> 
> 本来计划写的与这个完全不一样，我想写个阴郁的故事。但从之前在提问箱收到的提问中获得了……启发：“一直在寻找有没有那种，巡演后期一人已经moveon说就做friendswithbenefits，另一人明明还放不下却要假装不那么在意的应着然后再每次偷偷的看一眼又一眼还以为没人会发现。”
> 
> “胃里有蝴蝶”的意思各位应该都知道，不必讲了。

他放下了。然后 Harry 端着两杯蜂蜜酒进来，将自己和他灌醉，他们滚上床单，即使在他要求自己放下时他们也不少做。迷糊的嬉笑中 Harry 又说他想要重归于好，不是要他们最初形影不离像糖浆那样在公众面前也敢黏糊糊的好，他和 Louis 一样知道那并不可能了，正如他在讲出要重归于好时，上一秒没有负担纯粹享受互利性事的 Louis 脸上带着的微笑追不回来。Harry 说他只是想要他的举动能得到 Louis 的认同，牵手，亲吻，拥抱，盈满爱意的眼神，不要拒绝它们，不要拒绝他。

即便他回绝，说不要，Louis 也知道那些行为不会少。他们说好要做朋友，附带特殊关系的朋友，自那以来 Harry 还是会偷偷看他，抓住每个可以触碰的机会贴近他的皮肤，那些隐在灰暗处的举动像偷跑出的线头。Louis 之所以知道，那是因为他也在看 Harry，即便他不去看，也知道 Harry 的视线在他的背影上能烧出灼热的烙印。他知道 Harry 肯定在看他。

铁定是过度甜腻的蜂蜜酒酿得他心软，所以，Louis 在事后湿热的空气间说好，轻盈的一声，答应 Harry 的要求。仿佛那个提出分手的人不是他，那个提出分手后要自己放下的人不是他，过去他为释怀所做出的巨大努力可以就因为 Harry 酒后柔情又明亮的眸子而顷刻崩塌。

Harry 搂紧他，听起来全无惊讶，好像他本就知道他的那点要求永远不会被 Louis 拒绝，像他知道 Louis 本就会回到他身边没有别的路径可选。Louis 恨透了他，因为他看透并熟练知晓 Louis 的软肋。Harry 都不需要用力，他轻轻一戳，Louis 都会顺从地泄气。

他说晚安时语音里携带的笑意仿佛他们真的能拥有非常晴朗的明天与未来似的。Louis 知道不是这样，他知道在娱乐业里已经磨炼得早早成熟的 Harry 也通晓不是这样。晴空总是要收起来，伦敦的阴雨天太多，他们仍然会因名正言顺出现在对方身边的人而嫉妒，争吵，即便过去无数次他们要求自己也要求对方，不要在乎太多我们以外的人好不好，但有哪一次不是无用功。如果有一次有用他们现在就不必狼狈成这样。

第二天醒来时 Louis 看到窗外软绵的细雨，昨夜在他心中闪过一瞬的信心被淋得软绵无力，从那刻他开始反悔。他不该喝酒，该死的蜂蜜酒，他不该答应 Harry。他知道 Harry 今天要被安排和他那个女友出行，街拍，他都为摄影师构想好了场景，心想他妈的他们在雨中接吻了算，两具在公共场合唇舌缠绵的半湿肉体在八卦小报的视角与叙事中火热又浪漫。

Louis 穿上他丢在地毯上昨夜的外衣就走，甚至连一个吻也没留给 Harry。他看 Harry 埋在枕头里的微笑像一块不小心掉入人间的天使搅拌的奶油，Harry 或许在做什么美梦，又或许是因为 Louis 的同意而带上了一晚的笑意。他知道自己这样很心狠，但 Louis 仍然什么也没留给 Harry，他带上门离开酒店房间回家。

他裹在家里看了一天电视，全神投入几十英寸的小小屏幕带来的虚拟世界构象，完全没有留意外面的真实世界由明转暗，直到 Harry 敲上门 Louis 才记起来他忘记吃了晚饭。他努力想自己今早有没有吃过，他的离开急速而愤怒，在那样的状态下忘记吃早饭、忘记自己忘了吃早饭，都是有可能的。

“你在这儿做什么？”Louis 问。

他有时候怀念他们同居的日子。这里是我的家，也是你的家，我每一次看到你出现在门前不需要问“你在这儿做什么”，因为这是我们的家，因为你属于这里，属于有我的地方。

然后他低头看到站在门前的 Harry 手提着外带盒，熟食的气味从透气孔里逃出到他鼻前。Harry 知道他没吃晚餐。操，Louis 的厌恶情绪又开始翻滚，Harry 总能准确推测他的所有。

“给男朋友带晚饭。”Harry 说。

他不等邀请就擅自踏进 Louis 的家，也不考虑 Louis 会不会接过纸袋就要他走。走过 Louis 身边时他身上的新香水味难以忽视，Louis 知道 Harry 不会用这一香型，太过年轻白日梦的香甜。他关上门，问你的女朋友呢，烛光晚餐一场应该会让支持她和你的粉丝很兴奋吧。

走到餐桌边的 Harry 放下晚餐，回头瞪着他，说：“你知道，我只爱男朋友那一个。”

“但是你知道爱有时是没用的。”

Louis 没有要激怒 Harry，他只是在冷静陈述和提醒他所观察、经历后得知的事实：爱有时是没用的。太没用了，它只能让你在焦灼的火焰中自焚，它只能让你无法触碰想触碰也本可以触碰的人，它只能让你躲在被窝里看他和别人在雨中亲吻，它只能让你逼迫自己放下爱的人。

就像 Harry 把握他的弱点，他也紧抓着 Harry 的。这就是。Harry 永远相信爱，只要爱的两头能坚持。Louis 看 Harry 柔顺的长发突然因为那句爱的无用论而变得毛躁发竖，他的步子砸得大声，走到 Louis 面前，瞪红的眼睛划出眼泪，说我知道你很累，Lou，你也要知道我很累，伪装成自己明明不是的人，而你让我在你面前暂时放下伪装也不让，你真的残忍 Louis。

他被磨炼得很成熟。Louis 想。二十一岁的 Harry 已经懂得了人与人之间的沟通有时候、通常没有用。或许 Harry 是从他们两人长久扭曲的关系中把握这个事实的。Louis 又想。于是只能通过身体去确认对方的实存，Harry 学会 angry sex 那一套，好像这样的发泄能让他们和世界变好。

那就卸下伪装让我看看你吧。或许这个凶狠的厌恶了对世界永远露出酒窝的 Harry 才是真实的 Harry。就连昨晚抱着他软声要重归于好的那个也是假的，Harry 一定厌倦了他们长期变态的纠缠。他连带 Louis 去卧房的精力也不屑给予，抓他在餐桌边不让走。他们像在打架，Harry 更凶，有几瞬 Louis 甚至觉得他冷漠与无情，仿佛使用完毕他就要被甩进垃圾箱舍弃。那太好了。他希望 Harry 就这么离开吧，清醒一点认知到他们根本不再有可能，昨夜的蜂蜜酒也早该代谢出去了，把 Louis 好不容易构建的释怀还回来吧。

如他所愿，Harry 离开了。他说他也没吃晚餐，我一结束工作就跑来你家了 Louis 你懂吗，然后没打开早已凉掉的外带盒，也没有带走，他说你不想要就丢了吧，甩上门离开。

Louis 还是坐在餐桌边打开了 Harry 带来的晚餐，那里还萦绕着他们做爱时的味道。的确是双人份。从他们共同喜爱的餐厅带来——Harry 还记得。欣慰之余，他又开始想，他们现在连在餐厅两人共进晚餐的行为都是不被允许的。只能躲在没有人看到角落。

他吃完了他的那一份，把 Harry 的那一份冻进冰箱。

见到 Harry，这次换成 Louis 是偷偷去看的那一个。Harry 没有看他一次，一次也没有。他躲避 Louis 的眼神时自然至极，像 Louis 是空气，透明人，然后他跑去和 Louis 第一次见到的他连名字也没记住的工作人员说笑，上扬的嘴角直往酒窝奔去，Harry 看上去是这么开心。

Louis 第一个回休息室。坐下不久后门再被推开，是 Harry。他膝盖一紧，认为 Harry 要找他单独谈什么。分手。而 Harry 只是进来翻找他的包拿什么东西，一句话也没说，没有分手，也没有你好，他拿起东西就走，仿佛真当 Louis 不存在。上帝，他宁愿 Harry 和他谈分手。这会成为他们之间最短的一次关系，两天不到，或许还可以更短——从他答应 Harry 到 Harry 离开他家，二十四小时不到。而他们之间的纠缠仿佛永远不会停止，仿佛他们相遇的那刻上帝就决绝地让他们相互缠绕下去。即便分开，他还是想要肉体关系，把握最后他可以紧抓的东西，而另一个他还是会用眼神与触碰去困扰 Louis 的心头。

结束工作后他回家，说太累了，于是没有跟一行人去聚餐然后再去夜店，其中有 Harry。离开前 Louis 回头，看很远的 Harry，他换了一件衬衫，来工作时穿的印花变为纯黑，Harry 背对着，但 Louis 不用他转身也知道他的扣子开了几颗、领口开到胸口下。Louis 摸着牛仔裤口袋找烟盒，在坐进车前他要抽一根。打火机的火苗刚燃起，他看到 Harry 转过头来——他才意识到自己一直在看 Harry，这不是他应该做的。Louis 收起他的烟，迅速钻进车里。

他不记得他和 Harry 的目光有没有对上，不记得自己怎么就忘记了吃晚餐，不记得自己怎么能忍受空腹一直到深夜。窝在沙发里的 Louis想着正在夜店里的 Harry 会带谁回家，他的那个女朋友或许也在那里。她真漂亮，对她有一瞬动心的花苗不是不可能的，他知道懒洋洋的 Harry 在情人性别上也懒得在乎，火苗燃烧整片绿地也不是不可能的。

这样的状态和分手有什么区别。他们现在到底有没有分手？算是一半一半吗，Harry 踩在已经分开的那一半，而 Louis 还守在没有分开的这一侧么？为什么会是他站在这一边，明明想要分开的总是他。

Louis 听着电视里窸窸窣窣的体育新闻睡去，醒来时已是深夜，胃在咕咕叫。他没有心情出门去找晚餐，拿起手机叫外卖的力气也消失。但 Louis 记得 Harry 带来的晚餐还在他的冰箱里。妈妈当然告诉过他放太久的食物不健康，但也没有太久，只有两天。只有两天，他和 Harry 就又要分手。

他搬出那份剩菜，加热，坐在餐桌边，整个屋子只亮着餐桌上的那盏灯，映射他的孤独。Louis 嚼第一口，牙齿发凉，没有熟够。吐出嘴里半冷的食物，他趴在餐桌上一动不动，懒得重新加热。他就知道，和 Harry 重新在一起，没有好结果，他会忘记早餐，忘记晚餐，忘记加热时该选择的正确时长，忘记他不该去瞄 Harry，忘记他不该让 Harry 在他心间走一个出不来的迷宫，忘记他应该放下一段灰暗地带的感情，忘记爱是无用的。爱只会任由他在这里无神，憔悴，相思，掉泪。

然后 Louis 又趴在桌上犯困。他想 Harry 今晚或许彻夜无眠，他身边有足够多的男孩女孩要他的宠爱，绝对是。他的眼神落在眼前事物的狼藉上，努力聚焦。但是只有我是他会送来晚餐的人，只有我是他确定没有吃晚餐的人，只有我。Louis 想。

他不该想的，他知道。他为什么还在想。

Louis 忘记了伦敦夏天尾巴的夜晚温度有多危险。独自在房子里穿着 T 恤的他应当被冷醒。然而睡梦中，他感觉到额前的温度，撞得好暖，像冬天两个人分享的被窝。

他醒来，看不到任何光亮。挣扎了一会儿，才意识到是面前的 Harry 挡住了唯一亮起的一盏灯。Harry 站在餐桌边，搂着 Louis 的头在他的腹部。Louis 知道，他的额头现在正顶着 Harry 敞低的领口露出的那只蝴蝶。

“因为你一直不回应敲门，所以我去找经纪人来开门了。”纸袋碰上桌面的声音，“带了点吃的过来。我知道你没吃饭，胃现在空得很。”

他的胃没空。

有一只蝴蝶在那里扑腾。

Harry 只带了一人份。Louis 认为那是他立刻要离开的信号。他嚼第一口，坐在身边的 Harry 忽然起身，于是 Louis 问 Harry 是要走了么。他想说现在夜很深，同时很冷，在他这里留宿吧，客房是干净的。同时他知道自己想要的不仅如此。

而 Harry 没有朝门口走去。他朝厨房，听到 Louis 的问句后停下脚步，回头。

“我想喝水，刚才烈酒喝得有点多，口渴。”

他往前走两步，靠近厨房，又回头，问：“你想要我走么，Lou？”

吞咽嚼碎的芝麻叶，Louis 咽下一口苦咸的口水，说：“我只是觉得你想要走。因为我们，我们现在像是已经分手，你没有什么要留在这里的理由，Harry。”

“你觉得我们分手了么？”

“我不知道。你告诉我。因为你是今天忽视我的那一个。”

“而你是一直忽视我的那一个。你还是永远说分手的那一个。而我不知道为什么还一直要缠着你……我只是停不下来，Lou。根本停不下来。”Harry 打开橱柜熟练地找出一个玻璃杯，要关上柜子的手胶在原处暂停，“你告诉我，我们分手了吗？你想分手吗？我知道你想分手，你觉得那样会更轻松，对吧？”

他的连连质问逼得 Louis 沉默。他当然想分手，好让自己能更轻松地去恨 Harry，同时也让自己更轻松地去爱 Harry。但他也想留 Harry 在他身边，他想永远成为 Harry 的牵挂，要自私地成为 Harry 的快乐与忧愁，别无他人。他无法忍受看到 Harry 身边有别人。

Louis 丢下餐具，他抓着蓬松干枯的头发说不知道。不知道他们有没有分手，他想不想分手。眼泪刚涌出来就被 Harry 的衬衫与皮肤承受，Harry 不知道什么时候放下杯子跑到了他面前。他抱着 Louis 的头，抚摸年长者的后颈安抚着他，被依靠的模样仿佛他才是年纪大的理应更坚强的那一个。Louis 想爱或许真的会让人脆弱甚至粉碎。

Harry 的手指滑到腹部与 Louis 的面颊间，大拇指抹去 Louis 的眼泪，说：“我不想分手，Lou。

“我知道我们都很累，我知道你永远觉得爱有时没用。对，我不假装自己不懂，爱有时候就是无用的。

“但我们活在世上，要追求所有的意义，追求所有的‘有用’，这是不可能的。也没有意思。

“爱就是爱，它自身就够了。它就是一切。

“不要再和我分手，Lou。”

他想放下了。关于爱的作用，它的意义，它的利刃，它的威胁，Louis 这一次想放下。他知道如果他顾虑太多，那它永远都不会走到自己面前。不，它早早就走到 Louis 面前了，它现在就在 Louis 面前，Harry 就在 Louis 面前。Louis 的额头仍然抵在 Harry 的蝴蝶上，他想，Harry 永远就是他心动的一切。不要拒绝自己的心声，不要拒绝真实的感觉，不要拒绝他，不要拒绝那只蝴蝶，不要拒绝爱与被爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 还是没有忍心将这个故事 BE。


End file.
